


1-900-MMM-HMMM

by punk_rock_yuppie



Series: Call Me, Maybe [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, Gratuitous amounts of masturbation, M/M, PWP, Phone Sex, Slow Burn, but there are Feelings, handjobs, porn with no plot, virgin!Spock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 07:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punk_rock_yuppie/pseuds/punk_rock_yuppie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and McCoy have been dating for a while. Spock isn't quite ready to take things to the next level; McCoy has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-900-MMM-HMMM

**Author's Note:**

> the smutty follow up to the spock-works-in-a-call-center au! i realized i didn't take enough advantage of the fact spock is a virgin in that and decided i needed to add in some more smut. so here's nothing but smut. also pardon the ridiculous title, but i found it fitting.

“Spock, you still with me?”

“That is an illogical question, Leonard. I clearly have not moved from my previous position.” Spock’s voice doesn’t waver but there’s a glint in his eyes that gives away the tension lingering.

In an instant, Leonard rears back and lands hard against the opposite arm of the couch, putting a few feet between him and Spock. He watches as Spock catches his breath, as the heaving of his chest slows to a more regular rhythm. As his soft green blush fades, Spock sits up and looks caught between relief and indignation.

“Why did you stop?” Spock asks with a slight tilt of his head.

Leonard sighs and barely resists the urge to run his hands through his hair in exasperation. “Spock, I can read you like a damn book.” He gives his boyfriend a pointed stare. “It is plain as day that you’re _extremely_ uncomfortable right now.” Leonard reaches out and trails his fingertips down Spock’s arm until their fingers meet in a delicate Vulcan kiss. “You don’t have to lie to me.”

Spock stiffens. “Vulcans do not lie.”

“I know, I know,” Leonard waves off Spock’s words. “Something tells me you’re not being entirely honest, either.”

Spock’s blush returns full force and coats his ears and apples of his cheeks. “Leonard.” His tone is partly a warning but there’s a simmering undertone of affection there as well.

Leonard shakes his head and moves again across the couch, just close enough that their knees bump and the warmth between their bodies mingles. “It’s not a bad thing,” he answers Spock’s unspoken concern quietly. He lifts a hand and thumbs along the line of Spock’s jaw. “You told me you’ve never done this before,” he gestures between them, “not exactly gonna hold that against you, darling.”

A moment passes, then Spock’s whole body relaxes. He sinks minutely more into Leonard’s touch. “I am sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Leonard scolds gently but immediately. “It’s not a problem, you have nothin’ to apologize for.”

Spock stares back at Leonard with a gaze that’s heavy and searching. Eventually, he nods. “Okay, Leonard.”

-

Even now that he knows what Spock looks like, Leonard gets off to the echoes of Spock’s voice in his memory more than anything. He knows Spock’s voice so well, it’s so easy to imagine the way he gasps and moans and pleads, even if Leonard knows the Vulcan probably isn’t so expressive in bed. Leonard still imagines Spock’s voice in his ear, begging and breathing and desperate for more.

Idly he does imagine what it would be like to have Spock naked and spread out beneath him, but it’s Spock voice—letting out a pitchy and wanton cry of _Leonard_ —that tips him over the edge.

-

Spock keens, a breathless noise but not a lustful one. Leonard freezes in his ministrations and pulls away slowly. He forces himself to look away from the patches of dark green lovebites he’s suckled into the skin of Spock’s neck. Leonard swallows his arousal and nerves and meets Spock’s eyes. Leonard opens his mouth to speak but finds himself unsure of what to say.

“Leonard.” Spock growls—irritation directed more at himself than at Leonard. “I do not—?”

“Hey now.” Leonard sits up and pulls Spock to sit as well. “None of that.”

Spock sighs and closes his eyes. When he opens his eyes again, his face is lax and void of emotion. “I do not understand.”

“Nothing to understand ‘cept you just aren’t ready for more.”

“But you desire more.”

Leonard blushes lightly and nods. “I do, but I don’t _need_ more. Whatever you’re comfortable with, that’s what I want.” Leonard smiles. He doesn’t launch into some timeless spiel about consent, about how even though Spock initiated their little hot-and-heavy session tonight, he can still change his mind when he wants to stop. He remembers lectures like those in school, especially high school, and it doesn’t feel right to deliver the same monologue to Spock.

“Hey,” Leonard says again after a bout of silence. “How about we make some food? S’about dinner time as is. We could put on an old holovid.” It’s a routine that’s become dear to them, was dear to them back when Spock would listen to whatever Leonard listened to while on the phone, and still is.

Spock still looks uneasy and sour, but slowly stands. He extends his hand to Leonard and calms when the doctor’s fingers brush his, caressing ever so carefully.

-

Spock does not startle when his communicator chimes suddenly, but he does furrow his brow in confusion. He reaches for it and answers the call with an even tone, “Spock.”

_“It’s Leonard.”_

Spock stares at the communicator in his hand and feels his confusion deepen. “May I ask why you are contacting me this way when you are more than welcome to my quarters in person?”

Leonard huffs a laugh and it soothes something in Spock. _“I had an idea.”_

“Should I be worried, Leonard?”

Another laugh. _“You’re such a damn brat,”_ but his words are affectionate and fond, belying his true feelings for Spock. _“I know you’re nervous about… getting, er, physical.”_

Spock, despite his own embarrassment, does take a small measure of delight in Leonard’s own awkwardness.

_“And, I’ve told you, I understand that. And I do.”_ Leonard hurries to assure Spock, so quick that Spock doesn’t have time to tell him it is unnecessary. _“I thought that we could try working up to the main event.”_

Spock makes a curious noise.

_“You seemed to like it an awful lot when we did this back at your old job.”_

Spock’s whole body starts to burn immediately at the memory. It _had_ been enjoyable, as well as illicit and so terribly lewd. It was a memory Spock kept close at hand those times he chose to indulge himself, alone in his quarters. “I did enjoy that,” Spock confirms.

_“I know ya did, darling. I did too.”_ A smile curves Leonard’s words again, and Spock revels in the familiarity of Leonard’s voice in his ear. _“That’s why I thought it might be easier to start off with what we know, and take it slow from there.”_

Spock takes hardly a moment to consider the information. “That is logical, Leonard,” he agrees as he stands from his desk, leaving his padd behind. On his feet, he stops. “What should I do?”

Leonard moans quietly and Spock picks up on the ever distinct sound of clothes rustling. _“What do you want to do, Spock? Wanna hear all the things I want to do to you?”_

Spock’s knees buckle briefly. “That would be agreeable.”

_“You should lay down, then, get comfortable.”_ More rustling, as Leonard presumable does the same.

Spock obeys and strips off his shirt and undoes his pants before climbing into bed. Gracefully, he works his pants and underwear down until his groin is exposed to the warm air of his room. “And now, Leonard?”

_“Now, sit back and listen.”_ Leonard coos.

Spock nods, words caught in his throat. His hand not curled around his communicator hovers over the warmth radiating from his slit. He relaxes into the comfort of his bed and with a soft, slick sound his cock slips from the folds of his slit, hard and aroused. “I am hard,” Spock informs on a whim, unable to place why he felt it necessary to say so.

The sharp breath Leonard sucks down is worth it, Spock decides.

“Are you?” Spock suddenly needs to know that as well. He closes his eyes to picture Leonard in a similar position—on his back, on his bed, covered in a blush and thin sheen of sweat.

_“I am, I am.”_ Leonard grunts and when he speaks again his words harmonize with the filthy sounds of his hand on his cock. _“You know what m’looking forward to, Spock?”_

“What is that, Leonard?” Spock asks as he teases the head of his penis, taunts the sensitive glands at the tip with two fingers.

_“Lookin’ forward to learning exactly how you want to be touched. How fast or slow you like it, wet or dry.”_

“Wet.” Spock’s blush worsens but he refuses to feel shame.

Leonard moans, loud. _“Yeah?”_

Spock’s voice shakes slightly as he answers. “Vulcan male genitalia produces a reasonable amount of lubrication when the penis emerges—?”

Leonard’s moan delves into a laugh. _“You’re saying your dick is wet, and that’s how you like it?”_

The lewd words ignite a keen in Spock’s throat. “Yes,” he answers.

_“Good to know.”_ Leonard’s pace speeds up, a barely noticeable change that Spock’s ears catch over the communicators. _“Are you touching yourself?”_

“Yes, Leonard,” Spock says again. He stops teasing the tip and grips the base of his penis, tight, just enough to have a shudder wracking through his body. “I would enjoy it… _more_ if it were your touch.”

_“Oh, Spock, you’re gonna kill me, talkin’ like that.”_

Spock feels lust mix with a sudden dose of pride, and doesn’t retort. He knows full well what his lover means.

_“I wish I could be the one touching you, Spock. I wanna see how green you get when you’re so turned on you can barely think, let alone keep up that Vulcan control.”_

Indeed, Spock can feel said control wavering and he doesn’t feel particularly like trying to restrain himself. He gives in to the urge to move his fist slow and leisurely along the length of his shaft. “If anyone can get such a reaction from me, it would be you.”

_“You’re damn right it’d be me,”_ Leonard says in a firm tone. _“You know what I’d do first, Spock?”_

He makes an intrigued noise rather than answering in words.

_“I’d kiss you, soft at first. Just like I do when either one of us gets off a long, hard shift.”_ The innuendo is thick in Leonard’s words and it would be juvenile were Spock not so thoroughly otherwise occupied. _“We’d be sittin’ on your couch, and I’d just keep kissing you till you’re squirming in your seat, desperate for me to touch you.”_

Spock feels that way already, but he doesn’t say so. He rolls his hips into his touch and tightens his grip as Leonard speaks, gasps on each upstroke when his touch skirts the sensitive nerves at the tip.

_“I could pull you into my lap, we’d keep our clothes on and just rut like a bunch of horny teenagers,”_ Leonard is breathless and almost dreamy as he speaks. _“I’ve thought about that a lot, Spock. You in my lap, writhing against my cock. I could get my hands on your ass, kiss that spot on your neck that always makes you a little crazy.”_

Spock abandons his communicator to his pillow so that he can press two fingertips against said spot on his neck. It’s just below his ear, and the skin is delicate and receptive and Spock’s whole body tenses as he presses against the spot, _hard_. He comes suddenly, eyes widening in an instant, as he spills over his hand and pants and stomach. He moans once, loud and drawn out, before devolving into a bout of ungraceful gasps.

Distantly, as the high of orgasm fades, he catches the sounds of Leonard own climax—a groan, and Spock’s name said in a shout.

_“Spock?”_

“Yes, Leonard?”

_“You good?”_

Spock takes a look at the mess in his lap and makes a wry smile in the privacy of his room. “Indeed. And you?”

Leonard laughs, full and bright. _“Oh yes, Spock, I’m very good.”_

-

A week later, on a night when their shifts both end at the same late hour, Spock follows quick at Leonard’s heels as they return to his quarters. Once the door snicks shut behind them, Spock pushes at Leonard until they topple onto the couch, with Spock perched artfully in his boyfriend’s lap. Spock smiles at Leonard is his small and restrained way and Leonard answers with an all-teeth grin of his own.

It’s hot and rushed and true to his word, Leonard nips and suckles at the spot just below Spock’s ear until they both come in their pants. Spock, as his heart rate settles, hears Leonard murmur, “ _just_ like a bunch of teenagers,” under his breath.

-

“Spock?”

_“Yes, Leonard.”_

There’s an amused lilt to Leonard’s tone. “What can I do for you this evening?”

_“I had an idea.”_

Now, Leonard laughs. “Should I be worried?” He teases, though he flushes at the reminder of their last call.

_“Not at all,”_ Spock says with mock seriousness. _“I had hoped, if you find yourself with a spare moment, we might indulge again.”_

Leonard grins to himself—that’s always what Spock calls it. Indulging, like their sex life is a damn buffet and they’re both men starved. Not all that inaccurate, if Leonard’s honest. “I’d be happy to indulge, Spock.”

_“I had expected as much.”_

Leonard rolls his eyes and rises from his chair. With a surreptitious gaze into the blessedly empty sickbay, he retreats into his office and locks the door behind him. “What did you have in mind?”

_“Leonard…”_ Spock’s voice hitches and when he speaks again it’s laced with hesitancy. _“Where are you?”_

“Why, Spock, I’m still on duty. Don’t you remember? Taking some longer shifts this week.” Leonard settles back into his chair before saying, “lights, sixty percent,” to dim the room. The soft shadows thrown about make the room feel less suffocating and less sterile. Disregarding the padds on his desk and the reports he should be working on, he sits with his legs spread wide. “Spock?” He asks when he doesn’t get an answer. “I’m okay with this, if you are.”

_“I am… I am fine with it, Leonard, so long as you are certain.”_

Leonard grins and undoes his pants with one hand; it’s a skill he’s perfected over time, and he idly wonders if Spock can do the same. He traces the lines of his half hard prick over the fabric of his underwear. “Did you want me to start?”

_“That will not be necessary, Leonard. I would like to begin.”_

“By all means, then, darling, take it away.”

A hitched gasp is his answer. _“I have been thinking of you.”_ Spock’s voice is soft and quiet but not in a way where he’s hiding. Rather, it’s the only way he can keep his tone remotely level in the face of his arousal and not give away exactly how affected he is.

“Yeah?” Leonard prompts as he keeps his touch on his dick light and teasing.

_“Indeed,”_ Spock murmurs. _“I have been thinking about last week.”_

Leonard hums. “Which part?” He asks, because a _lot_ had happened the past couple weeks.

Not only had there been the usual fair share of disasters and excitement, but in between the hectic moments he and Spock had found some time for one another. After the first call a few weeks back and a few more since then, Spock had become bolder and more comfortable in the heat of the moment. Case in point—after one shift, Spock had barged into Leonard’s quarters, climbed into his lap, and hurriedly pulled Leonard’s hands to his ass and held them there insistently. It wasn’t until Leonard teased the crease of Spock’s ass over his slacks that Spock had relaxed his own grip and wrapped his arms around Leonard’s shoulders.

_“Your touch, along my…”_

Leonard can practically hear Spock’s blush burning over the phone. “You did seem to like it when I teased you, got you off pretty damn quick.”

Spock swallows and a moan erupts low in his throat. _“Since then, I have taken to… exploring.”_

Leonard sinks in his seat and finally gives in to the urge to slip his hand into his underwear. He grips his cock and shudders. “Tell me,” he demands gently.

_“I picked up a bottle of lube at the last check in,”_ which had been only a day or two prior when they stopped by an outpost to drop off and pick up necessities. Apparently, Spock had decided _lube_ is a necessity. _“Last night, while in the shower, I…”_ Another hitch in his breath followed by a long, drawn-out exhale. _“I took a generous amount of time stretching myself and—and imagining it was you, Leonard.”_

Leonard groans and his head drops back. “Is that why you took so long answering the door last night?” Leonard remembers it—he had decided to stop by Spock’s quarters for a quick kiss and maybe a chat about their days, terribly domestic. It had taken Spock a bit longer than typical to answer the door, and when he had he was still damp from his shower.

_“Admittedly, it did take me longer than anticipated to recover from the orgasm I received.”_

Leonard smears his thumb over the weeping slit of his cock and spreads the sticky precome around to ease the glide. He strokes himself fast and tight. “Jesus, Spock, you’re really tryin’ to kill me.”

Spock laughs, a quiet and short noise. _“Far from it, Leonard.”_ Spock’s breathing quickens and it’s accompanied by the rhythmic rustle of sheets as he moves about. _“I would like to feel your fingers inside me, if that would be agreeable for you.”_

“Damn, Spock, I’d have to be outta my mind to say no to that.” He sighs pleasantly and thrusts up into his grip. “How many fingers did you get up to?”

_“Two, though only because I came before I was able to add a third.”_

Leonard shudders and bites lip. “Please tell me you’re close, ‘cause I’m about to come, Spock.”

_“Yes, Leonard, I am close—so close.”_

Leonard opens his mouth to tip his boyfriend closer to the edge but what comes out is a series of grunts as he spills his release on his hand and the edge of his shirt. He slips further down the chair, boneless, as his cock keeps pulsing until he’s oversensitive. “Spock?”

_“Please, Leonard, please.”_

Leonard closes his eyes. “If I had known you’d just been fingering yourself when you answered the door last night, I woulda kissed you damn near senseless. I wouldn’t have been able to keep my hands off you, especially if you asked me to, to finger you.” Leonard shivers and his cock gives a valiant twitch of interest. “God, I can’t wait to see you riding my fingers so good—!”

_“So well, Leonard,”_ Spock interrupts, gasping but still cheeky.

Leonard rolls his eyes, overcome with affection. “Brat,” he taunts before continuing. “You’d take my fingers so _well_ ,” he adds heavy emphasis to the word, “I’d get you nice n’ready for my cock.” A rush of arousal burns through Leonard’s body and he briefly entertains the idea of taking his dick in hand again—but Spock’s suddenly loud moan, devolving into a breathy keen, derails the idea.

Leonard listens for moments after as Spock’s breathing eventually settles.

“Spock? You alright?” Leonard digs around his desk for a stray towel or tissue to wipe himself down with before tucking his half heard cock back into his pants.

_“I am here, Leonard.”_ Spock’s voice is thick with sleep and gives away how sated he is. _“Thank you.”_

Leonard chuckles. “You’re thankin’ me? I should be thanking you, Spock. That’s a good little treat to get me through the rest of my shift.”

_“I am more than happy to help.”_

“Oh, I’m sure you are,” Leonard taunts through another burst of laughter. Leonard sighs happily and shifts in his chair to get comfortable—before the soft chime of someone entering the sickbay pulls him from his post-orgasm haze. “Dammit, I gotta go, Spock.”

_“That is fine, Leonard. I consider us remarkably lucky we were not interrupted sooner.”_

“Good point, darlin’. I’ll stop by your quarters once I’m off shift, alright?”

_“Very well, Leonard. I look forward to it.”_

Leonard snaps his communicator shut and barely manages to school his grin into a tamer expression as he strolls into the main room of his sickbay. “Alright, what idiot got themselves injured this time?”

-

The first time Leonard gets his fingers around Spock’s dick—a week after the incident in his office—he just about comes on the spot. Spock’s penis _is_ wet, and the glide of Leonard’s hand over the flesh is smooth and silky, and it makes Leonard’s mouth water. So does the way Spock licks his lips the minute Leonard’s own cock is released from the confines of his pants. Distantly, Leonard feels like a high schooler again, all his nerves alight and adrenaline pumping through his veins as though they’re going to get caught at any moment.

A ridiculous notion given that they’re in Leonard’s personal quarters, but it adds fuel to their lusty fire nonetheless.

-

“McCoy.”

_“Leonard, are you busy?”_

In bed, in his pajamas, a little tipsy and on the verge of dozing off, Leonard is most certainly _not_ busy. “No, Spock, not at all.”

_“Are you sure? I know you are usually asleep by this time of night.”_

“For you, Spock, I can hold off.” Leonard presses the heel of his free hand against his dick in anticipation. “What did you have in mind tonight?”

_“I thought we might try something different.”_

“Oh?” Leonard can’t deny the flare of desire in his chest, nor the way it blends with curiosity.

_“Are you hard, Leonard?”_

“Just about,” Leonard admits with a glance down at his lap. “Shouldn’t take much longer to get all the way there.”

_“I would very much appreciate it if you were fully erect, Leonard.”_

”What’re you planning?” Leonard asks, all the while palming his cock until it tends his pajamas obscenely.

_“You will see very soon, Leonard.”_ Spock’s voice is as even as ever and yet Leonard feels like prey waiting to be pounced upon. _“I spent nearly an hour getting myself ready for you.”_

That has Leonard shooting up in his bed and sitting up entirely straight. “Spock.”

_“Would you be so kind as to open your door?”_

Leonard groans and tosses his communicator aside as he practically rolls out of bed. He trips over himself—and a stray pillow, runs into a chair too—to get to the door of his quarters. The door can’t slide open fast enough and by the time he’s face to face with Spock, Leonard eels like he’s on the verge of coming right then and there.

“Ah,” Spock’s gaze flicks down to the bulge in Leonard’s pants. He’s green in the cheeks and ears and his lips are already bright and flushed from biting. “Good.” His voice shakes slightly but Leonard knows now that it’s no longer overwhelming nerves, rather it’s lust, desire, _want_ breaking that Vulcan control.

“Get in here.”

Spock obeys and he’s barely stepped inside before the door snaps shut behind him. “You look well.”

“C’mere, hobgoblin, I got plans for you.” Despite the heavy lilt of his words, Leonard reaches out with a gentle grasp and takes Spock by the hand. They walk without taking their eyes off another until they slip into Leonard’s bedroom. Once inside, Leonard tugs Spock close and his hands immediately go to the swell of Spock’s ass. “Did you come when you getting yourself all wet for me?”

Spock shakes his head as he ruts against Leonard’s body. “No, it did not seem fair.”

“Oh, darling,” Leonard coos as his hand slips under the waistband of Spock’s pants. He wastes no time in trailing his fingers to the crease of Spock’s ass, and doesn’t hesitate before sliding his fingertips through the wetness there. “God, how much lube did you use?”

“Enough to ensure we would not have to take much time before getting to what I believe you call the main event.”

Leonard snickers. “I’m still gonna take some time to finger you, if nothing else ‘cause I love how your greedy little hole feels around my fingers.”

Spock, still blushing, leans over to nip at Leonard’s ear. “Wouldn’t that feel much better around your _cock_ , Leonard?” Spock asks in hushed tones.

Leonard groans and he bounces on the balls of his feet. “You make a good argument, Mr. Spock.” He pulls Spock along to the bed faster than before and they topple on the sheets in a heap of limps.

“I usually do, Leonard, I have been trying to say this—?”

“Oh hush.” Leonard rolls them around until they’re situated more comfortable: Spock on his back, head rested on a pillow, and Leonard hovering over him. “You sure, Spock? We don’t have to do this. Lord knows I’m happy with whatever you wanna give. If you wanna just jerk each other off, I’d be more than happy to do that.” His fingers twitch at the thought of curling around Spock’s thick, wet length.

Spock grins and pats Leonard’s cheek in a way that might be condescending, but also endearing. “I am sure. Please.” He drops both his hands to the hem of his shirt and hauls it off his body. Eyes locked with Leonard, he drops his shirt off the side of the bed. “I believe the correct term is—what are you waiting for?”

Leonard gives into a full body shiver and immediately fights to get out of his clothes as fast as possible. His shirt joins Spock’s off the side of the bed and soon their pants are off as well. Naked, both having forgone underwear, their skin slides together easy and smoothly.

“Leonard, please,” Spock says again. His legs spread a little wider and cage Leonard in perfectly, two puzzle pieces fitting together. Spock’s back arches and his usually so prim and proper hair is steadily falling askew against the pillow.

“Oh,” Leonard draws out the syllable until he sinks low enough to kiss softly at Spock’s lips. He sits back just long enough to take his cock in hand and guide himself to Spock’s indeed stretched and wet hole. Keening, Leonard draws the tip of his dick along the damp, puckered skin. “I should—I don’t wanna hurt you, Spock.”

Spock looks pointedly to the bedside table, and Leonard flushes a deep pink. Without a word he leans over and retrieves his own bottle of lubricant. He watches Spock watching him as Leonard dribbles a good amount of lube onto his hand before smearing it along his prick. “Leonard,” Spock speaks in a tone that nearly verges on pleading.

“Okay, okay.” Leonard nods his head and with a slippery grip presses the tip of his stiff cock into Spock’s pliant and stretched body. Slowly, inch by inch, he sinks into Spock’s ass until he can’t go any further. “You okay?”

Spock nods, eyes shut. His hands are clenched in the sheets and his chest is heaving with short breathes. He eventually peaks an eye open at Leonard. “Are you going to move?” To accent his request, Spock rolls his eyes and grinds against Leonard’s cock.

Leonard’s eyes roll back and he practically falls forward to cover Spock’s body with his own, thrusting slowly as he goes. His balls slap against Spock’s ass on each move and Spock’s own dick smears wetness between their stomachs. “Good god,” Leonard groans as he drops his head to Spock’s shoulder and mouths at the skin there. “How does it feel?” He asks, partially in concern and partially to see what sort of filth he can wring from Spock’s mouth in a moment like this.

“Good—very good,” Spock manages to reply after a stretch of gasping. “You are,” he swallows, “you’re very thick.” He clenches around the intrusion and startles a moan out of himself. “Oh,” he says, dazed.

Leonard snickers against Spock’s shoulder and pulls back with a final parting kiss to the flushed, sweat-slick skin. “Yeah?” He thrusts quicker, harder for a moment before slowing down to a torturously leisurely pace. Tilting his head, Leonard presses his forehead to Spock’s. “Fuck, Spock, you feel so—!”

“I know, Leonard,” Spock whispers against Leonard’s lips. “I’m close.” His nails dig into Leonard’s shoulders and pull him impossibly closer. Their lips are barely a hairsbreadth apart, brushing each time they gasp or inhale or moan. “Will you come inside me, Leonard?” Spock leans up just far enough to bite Leonard’s lower lip and give it a delicate tug.

“Is that—can I?” Leonard isn’t sure how he’s forming sentences, and he can barely bring himself to be annoyed at the fact Spock can string together more than two words at a time. He thrusts slower but harder and deeper as though he can get any closer, any further inside Spock’s tight, wet heat.

“I would like that, very much.” Spock winds his legs around Leonard’s waist.

“Touch yourself, Spock, c’mon, let me see.” Leonard looks down between them where Spock’s dick is damp and hard; Leonard watches as Spock’s long, elegant fingers curl expertly around his girth and starts to stroke in a well-practiced rhythm. “Wanna feel you come on my cock, first, darling, will you do that for me?”

Spock’s breathing stops short for a second before a loud and obscene moan spills unbidden from his lips. His eyes widen as his orgasm hits him hard, burning through his body like a forest fire. He tilts his head back and exposes his neck to Leonard, all long lines and beads of sweat. His lips quiver as his moan tapers off into a needy _“Leonard.”_

That does it, has Leonard coming undone at the seams as his hips stutters and his cock pulses deep inside Spock’s already slick channel. Moaning with each spurt of come that spills from his dick, Leonard barely keeps himself from collapsing on top of his lover. He holds himself up by his elbows even until they shake as his orgasm races through him.

Spock shifts underneath him and sighs happily. His eyes flutter for a moment before he seems to come back to himself. He watches Leonard regroup with curious and wide brown eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. “Leonard?”

“Gimme a minute, doll,” Leonard mumbles in a voice even more laden with his Southern twang than usual. “S’been a while.”

“It is illogical,” Spock begins as he combs affectionately through Leonard’s hair, “but I find that most gratifying.”

Leonard chuckles. “Course ya do, hobgoblin.” Leonard raises his head enough to kiss Spock solidly on the lips. “We should clean up but, ah, you planning on staying here tonight?”

Spock shivers as Leonard’s soft cock slips from his hole. “I had hoped that would be alright, especially as neither of us have anywhere to be tomorrow.” Spock sits up and tilts his head at Leonard. “I think it would be acceptable if we were not to leave the bed tomorrow, barring food and bathroom breaks.”

Another laugh tumbles from Leonard’s lips. “You sure know how to sweet talk a man, Spock.” That said, Leonard slips off the bed and holds out a hand. “C’mon, we can shower. I’ll get you nice n’clean and show you all the joys of rimming.”

Spock’s blush returns in his cheeks. “Rimming, Leonard?”

“Oh yes,” Leonard leads the way to the bathroom. “Hold onto your hat, Mister Spock.”

“I am not wearing—?”

“I know that you pointy-eared—oh, never mind, just follow me.”

**Author's Note:**

> also this series title is horribly unoriginal as well but i had to keep w/ the phone theme. hope you enjoyed it!!


End file.
